We Only Live Once
by ADreamIsAWishYourHeartMakes
Summary: Okay so I continued kk so Chapter Three will throw you threw a whirl wind,  I needed to do something to make it more i don't know interesting I don't like it but yeah what evs!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: I do not own Glee or any of the Characters! Very AU! _

"_A guy and a girl can be just friends but at some point or another they will fall for each other maybe temporarily maybe at the wrong time maybe too late or maybe forever." - 500 Days of summer._

_9 years ago_

_8 year old Brittany stood on the front steps of her grandma's house watching the men unload all of her stuff from the big truck. But then something caught her eye two little boys about her age playing tag. So her first instinct was to befriend them. She skipped off the porch and headed across the street she was sure her grandmother would be mad but she always wanted her to be friends with everyone. _

"_Hi my name is Brittany," she said interrupting there game. "What do you want?" The mohawked boy growled. "Hi, I am Finn that's Noah." the other one said stepping up, holding out a polite hand._

"_Well I am new here I just moved in with my Nana because my mom and dad are in Japan working on a book they will be gone for a really long time." She smiled brightly pointing to her nana's humongous house, annoying the negativity from Noah._

"_Wait Mrs. Pierce is your grandma she is awesome she gives us cupcakes every day," Noah said lightening up a little bit. "Your parents are in Japan that's awesome," Finn's smile grew._

"_Brittany Susan Pierce, get back here right now," her nana hollered. "Well bye," she waved running back fast._

_Present Day:_

I stood leaned against the lockers waiting for my best friend Finn to come out of the boy's locker-room when Quinn and Santana (my dance camp/cheerio friends, now besties) approached me holding out a flier that read Party of the Year TOMMORROW on it.

"After school we are so going on a shopping spree we have to look hot," Quinn smiled.

"Sorry I have plans with Finny this afternoon I am helping him set up his date with Rachel." I pouted.

"Britt, Berry doesn't deserve your good taste, and Finn doesn't deserve your time." Santana snarled.

"Whatever, San but I can meet you at the mall after that," I sighed standing up straight grabbing my bag just as I spotted Finn coming out.

"Hey sorry I took so long," Finn greeted rubbing the back of his neck at the sight of the other cheerleaders.

"Hey Finnessa," Santana rolled her eyes turning to the tall football player.

"Santana, Quinn," he smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Finn, byes Britt see you later," Quinn waved giving me a hug mimicked by Santana then they walked off.

"So I think San is lightening up to you," I sighed sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest  
>smiling up at him.<p>

"You think," he joked.

"Totally," my smile lightened.

"Hey so I have to pick a few things up from my locker then we can go," Finn muttered turning around as I followed close behind. As we got closer to his locker I drifted back at the sight of Tina and Artie about to get slushied I hurried over to the tall football player just in time to take the shot of the frozen syrupy drink.

"What the hell Karofsky," Puck showed up out of nowhere throwing Karofsky against the lockers.

"Hey dude It's her fault she stepped in front of them,"

"I don't care if she took the cup from you and did it to herself, as far as I am concerned you slushied her and that makes me very angry."

"It isn't his fault just let him go the last thing you need is to be sent off to that place with all the bad people Pucky,"

Puck stepped back a few paces letting Karofsky out of his hold, and walked off. I tried my best to wipe the blue sticky substance off of my uniform hoping not to run into Coach Sue.

"Britt what happened,"

"Karofsky was going to slushy Tina and Artie but I stepped in front of them,"

"Let's go get you cleaned up,"

"I'll just wait until we get home,"

"Kay you sure,"

I walked in, and plopped down in the seat next to Finn.

"That was quicker than I thought you usually take at least two hours to take a shower, blow dry your hair, straighten it, then decide you want to curl it, put make up on and pick out something to wear and then the shoes and accessories."

"Well I am going to the mall after I do my best to help you serenade Rachel so what do you got planned that I can tweak into perfection,"

"Dinner, sit through one of those incredibly boring Broadway plays I got taped for her, the only problem is I don't know how to cook, that's where you come in."

"Okay that sounds easy enough do you got the stuff or should I run to the vegan place."

"I've got everything,"

"Let's get started my little chefs assistant we are going to start with the bread."

"Well that was easy," Finn smiled taking the bread out of the oven and placed it on the stove.

"Now pasta open the flour, for the cake so we can get that started after this."

"Why can't we just use cake mix?"

"Because this taste better trust me,"

"This coming from the girl who said recipes are confusing,"

"Finny I am not that dumb,"

"This flour is really hard to get open, it won't budge."

"Here let me see it," I grabbed the bag out of his hand trying to rip it from the top as soon as it started opening a big puff of flour came out covering my whole face Finn irrupted into laughter.

"You think this is funny," I smirked wiping it from my face then grabbing a handful of flour and throwing it on him.

"No but I think this is funny," he inched backward and then grabbed some of the left over bread stuff, I turned to run but he grabbed my waste and layered the top of my head with the goo.

"Oh you'll pay for that," I broke free and ran to the counter and grabbed two eggs smashing them on his head we both were aching with laughter he grabbed the sink hose aiming it at me.

"Don't do I…" before I could finish we were wrestling for the hose as soon as I tried to grab it I slipped on loose flour and took him with me and he broke my fall we were laughing so hard we forgot we were on the floor our faces were inches away.

"Ok as fun as that was we better get it cleaned up," I stood up offering him a hand he took it.

"What about this," Quinn asked walking out of the dressing room with a short black sequent dress, with black peep toe pumps.

"One second I have something to go perfect with that," I walked over to the jewelry thing grabbing a pair of hoops and chandeliers.

"Here not too much but still hot." I handed her the hoops turning around to see if Santana was done yet so I could get her to try the chandeliers on and she was standing there laughing at the guys who were drooling over us.

"Okay your turn, I think you should try on this," Quinn threw me a short dark blue dress with a belt around it.

We all three walked in the party pinky to pinky every boys head snapped to us.

"I will be over here at the refreshments if you know what I mean," Santana smirked heading towards a group of football players.

"Oh my gosh, do you see what they're wearing there giving the Cheerios a bad image," Quinn yelled marching over to some Cheerios.

And then it was me, all alone.

"Hey Britts," I turned around to see a drunk Finn leaned up against the wall.

"Finn, what is wrong with you, you know not to get drunk, you're not Puck come on lets go your coming with me." I dragged him through the crowd to his truck.

"Brit...tany what… are… you doing,"

"I am making sure you don't do anything you regret,"

"I'm fine,"

"Sit back and Shut up," I hit his arm.

We pulled into his driveway, and I took his keys to make sure he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Is everyone home?"

"No,"

"Well that's good for you,"

We walked up the steps to his room, he was still a little tipsy but the ride sobered him up a bit.

He plopped down on his bed holding onto his head.

"I feel like crap,"

"Oh then you're just going to love it when you wake up,"

"So where was Rachel when all of this was happening?" I layed down next to him.

"I don't know she was going to come with me, but she made a big deal about it so I told her she can go to her stupid sleepover with Kurt and Mercedes."

"Oh, so why did you drink,"

"Well that started a bit earlier,"

"Spill,"

"It's a long story,"

"Spill,"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Fine I'm gonna go kay,"

"Wait Britt,"

"Huh,"

"Thank you,"

"That's what friends are for right,"

I was about to open his door when he spun me around.

"You look really pretty tonight," I was about to reply when he smashed his lips against mine all I could see was fireworks, all I could feel was fireworks.

**As always should I continue, I really like to hear if you guys would like to read more!**

**Bye Luvs-XOXO Summer!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(I will not be exactly going in order with the years; three flashbacks/dreams total more flashbacks then story this chapter)**_

_7 years ago:_

_The shorter blonde tackled the taller boy to the ground with a fit of giggles. "Tag your it," _

_Finn loved the smell of strawberries and vanilla that was Brittany's signature shampoo and the scent of peaches and mint that was her lip gloss and breath._

"_I am pretty sure that this is not how you are supposed to play Britts,"_

"_No its just how I play so 'tag your it'," she laughed jumping up and running as fast as she could all over her grandmas garden there was no way he was going to catch her she was at least 2 inches shorter than him and she can do flips while she runs so his odds weren't very good._

"_Come on Britts I am not going to be able to catch you," he plopped down in the grass._

"_Fine let's make this interesting if you don't catch me you have to kiss me," he stared at her from a few feet away she was definitely his crazy, crazy friend._

"_No way I am not getting cooties," he shook his head._

"_Well you better catch me then Hudson," she gave him her famous smile that could light up the whole neighborhood even Finn could see that._

"_Fine but what if I can't and give up," _

"_Same applies," they started running again they had to be for at least three more hours it was probably four by now and Brittany still had tons of energy while Finn on the other hand was about to collapse._

"_Fi…ne I gi…ve up!" She stopped dead in her tracks she actually really thought he would catch her._

"_Well fine I guess you have to kiss me so…" she came closer wow this was awkward for the two 10 year olds._

_She stood on her tippy toes and gave the brunette boy a short yet sweet kiss on the lips._

_Present:_

_Finn's POV_

"Dude, dude wake up." I opened my eyes to a blur and looked over to see Puck looking at me with a confused look on his face.

"What," I remember my dream and feel myself smile a little bit, Brittany hasn't talk to me since the whole thing when I was half drunk and since then I haven't been able to stop thinking about her and if the kiss was just me being drunk or something way more.

"Dude your loosing focus again." I look around and remembered Puck stayed over.

"So since its Saturday I was thinking maybe we could go get Britt and go to that big bonfire Santana has been raving about."

"I don't think that's the best Idea besides its winter and well why would they want a bonfire to be in cold weather,"

"What the hell that whole little kiss was two weeks ago and you were drunk plus that is the whole point of it I don't really care because there will be beer and hot chicks looking to get warm,"

"Yeah well I am not sure if it was the beer's actions instead of you know me," Finn said ignoring Pucks last comments.

"Well let's see she's hot as hell, you have known her since we were eight, and you and Rachel got into a mysterious fight about that you still haven't given the details on, were going by the way." Puck sneered lying in the floor.

_4 years ago:_

_It was a cold winter day the snow was falling in perfect little snow flakes, Finn and Brittany were at her house snuggled up under a quilt watching Christmas specials._

"_Hey Britts," Finn looked down at the blonde asleep on his shoulder._

"_Never mind," he mumbled to himself and smiled at his innocent best friend, her grandma was trapped at work because of the snow so Brittany asked him to come over because she was scared to be by herself, even though it took many falls and sliding he finally made it across the street._

"_Finny," he looked back down to meet a pair of bright blue eyes._

"_How long was I asleep," she yawned._

"_I think somewhere in-between Rudolph and Jack Frost," he sighed leaning his head back against the wall._

"_Oh…" the phone cut her off so she immediately jumped up to get it._

_Finn just waited until she got back._

"_Hey my grandma said she wouldn't be home until morning."_

"_Well okay I'll just stay over then,"_

"_Thanks Finny," she gave him a little peck on the cheek before snuggling back up on the couch and falling back asleep on Finn's shoulder._

_Present: _

Finn's POV

I stood at the bonfire watching people drink and make out something didn't feel right I hadn't seen Brittany all night and as awkward as it would be I still missed her, we usually see each other every day never more than three days total.

"Finny," I was tackled to the ground by a familiar figure and voice somewhat refreshing to me; I looked up and met a pair of gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Britt listen I am sorry what happened the other night I was drinking and acting like a douche please forgive me, please your my best friend and I hate… not seeing… you every day." I mumbled the last part maybe I really was in love with Brittany but the thought of losing her completely is making me push those feelings to the back of my mind if they exist at all maybe I just love her like a best friend but there was a definite chance there was more especially since I have been having all of these memories maybe it means something.

"I'm not mad at you silly, I talked to Quinn about it and she said it was most likely just the alcohol," Brittany jumped up offering her a hand.

"The only way I could talk to you without you walking away was tackling you," she giggled as I stumbled up.

"What made you think that?"

"Well every time I saw you in the hallway you would walk the other way,"

"Oh,"

"Hey babe," a big buff guy came behind her putting his arm around her waist.

"Oh Finny I forgot to tell you, meet Grayson were dating," she kissed the guy on the cheek something turned in my stomach I don't know what it was but it didn't feel good.

_2 years ago:_

_He had been looking everywhere for her, but she was nowhere in sight that is until he found her in the most least expecting place, he looked up to see her sitting nestled in the tree above her balcony. There was no way he was going to try and climb up for two reasons 1.) He was too tall and awkward and 2.) He would end up falling even if he attempted so he done the next best thing just walked into her room and made his way to the balcony. _

"_What's wrong?" He didn't even have to yell that's how close the tree was._

"_Nothing," that was an obvious lie her voice was scratchy and he could see a tear roll down her face it made his heart drop._

"_Tell me the truth, or I will come up there," He thought he almost heard her giggle._

"_Fine only because I don't want you to get hurt," _

_She layed down in her bed covering her blankets over her head sniffling._

"_Come on tell me please," he laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her he always did this when she was sad and crying._

_She uncovered her head, revealing a bruise on the side of her face and marks on her wrists, the thoughts going through his mind varied from __**How come I didn't notice this before?, When did this happen?, and of course Who did it?**_

"_Brittany who did this?" he gently slid his thumb across the bruise darkened on her pale face erasing the tears that gently slid down her porcelain skin._

"_Bran…don, I got into an argument with him,"_

"_What I am going to kill him," I jumped up but she grabbed my wrist._

"_Puck's saw it happen…he already took care of him," she said within sobs._

_She didn't say another word just layed back down and turned facing the door, and he of course lay down beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist._

_**(Okay wrote this about two months ago forgot about it now here you go I sorta don't like this chapter but whatevs!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_(NO POV)_

"_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Everton Academy of Dance…"_

Brittany adjusted herself on her window seat moving some of the pillows away in the process she couldn't believe it she wasn't even a senior yet but she already got accepted into one of the finest dance schools in the country it was all the way in New York they wanted her to get there as soon as possible the program she got in was for people to start within there last year or two in high school they even had a special class for students technically still in high school since they only ever accepted a few.

She took a deep breath and put the letter back into the envelope, then found herself making her way to the door.

"Grandma," she yelled pretty much skipping downstairs to find a warm scent feeling the house _blue berry muffins_.

"Yes dear make it quick you have to be off to school soon," her grandma said sternly placing the muffin pan on top of the stove then pulling off her baking gloves.

"I got the letter back from the school…I got in." Her grandma was shocked at first before running over to her and embracing her into a hug.

"That's great we will talk about this more when you get home now go before you're late," she gave her granddaughter another hug before ushering her out the door.

The whole day went by so slow for Brittany she had to bite her tongue all day long trying not to spill about the acceptance no one even knew she applied, she waited until everyone was in Glee Club before saying she had an announcement and all eyes were on her.

"A few months ago I applied to the Everton Academy of Dance and I got in but it's in New York and they want me to leave as soon as possible," she hurriedly spoke looking over everyone in the room besides Finn.

"This is impossible how could you be going to New York before…me," she was standing acting her usual drama queen self.

"Listen Hobbit if you don't sit your ass down right now I will go all Lima Heights on your ass you better believe it," Santana snapped with all her fury before her and Quinn got up and hugged Brittany.

"That's great Britt were so proud of you," Quinn smiled as did Santana and hugged her again until everyone was up hugging her even Rachel Finn had hurried out of room.

She didn't see him again until she got home and he was playing football with Puck across the street but she just went right into her house because honestly she found it hard to talk to him right now as soon as she opened the door her grandma was waiting for her with a huge smile.

"I just got off the phone with the school they're expecting you on Monday," Brittany looked at her wide eyed today was Friday so what she only had today and tomorrow to say goodbye to her friends she just ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door shut and finding herself back at her window seat looking out at Finn and Puck playing football all she could think about is why was she so sad shouldn't she be happy, but the truth is she didn't want to leave her friends especially Finn heck she would even miss Rachel she knew that everyone would probably be mad at her if she didn't accept it but there was only one person she would listen to so she hurriedly took off her cheerleading uniform that Sue told her to keep she was actually proud of Brittany and there was no evilness behind it.

After Brittany changed she checked her phone it was a message from Grayson it was short and all it said was _its over _Brittany mentally laughed at least she didn't have to do it, she noticed that her grandma had left probably had to go to work, she made her way across the street fast not even checking to see if there was any cars coming.

"Finn," she yelled finally getting to his front yard, "We need to talk."

"I'm just gonna go inside and see what your mom is cooking Finn," Puck mumbled walking away awkwardly while Brittany pulled Finn onto the nearby bench that was in Finn's moms garden.

"Congratulations," he said very quietly almost a whisper but Brittany caught it.

"I don't know what to do Finny I really want to go but I don't want to leave the glee club or the unholy trinity or…or you." Brittany layed her head on Finn's shoulder waiting for him to reply.

"Britt this is a really good opportunity, things like this only come once in a lifetime."

"So do you Finn if I leave I will be gone for like five years only coming back on holidays," She puts her head down feeling a tear spill down her face.

"Britt hey why are you crying," he gently moves a strand of hair out of her face.

"Because the longest I have ever been away from you has been three days and I am leaving on Monday," he feels his heartbreak he hates seeing Brittany like this and he also hates the fact of not being able to see her every day he pulls her closer and gives her a big hug, the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries were still there that was gonna make him miss her even more, along with the many memories they had made over the years even the mess they made a couple weeks ago while trying to bake a cake he was going to miss everything about her was that love he felt for his best friend will he ever get the chance to tell her if it is.

"Thanks Finny I am going to go get Kurt so he can help me sort out what I should bring," she gave him a small smile before turning away and walking up to his front door walking in casually not even having to knock Finn trailed behind her not even being able to shake the thoughts running through his head that had been popping up since the _drunk kiss _and from a few seconds ago.

**Sorry this is short and unexpected anyways the Dance place is totally made up, and if you were thinking about why Grayson was barely in this chapter but one time it's because he was only in the last chapter help Finn realize or be close to realizing how much he really loves Brittany! **


End file.
